1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to resource allocation for peer-to-peer data in non peer-to-peer resources such as resources for wireless wide area network (WWAN) communication.
2. Background
In WWAN communication, communication between wireless devices and a serving base station are through uplink (UL) and downlink (DL) channels. In order to reduce a load on the serving base station, two wireless devices in communication with each other through the serving base station may communicate directly using peer-to-peer communication rather than communicate through the serving base station. Time/frequency resources may be dedicated for each of WWAN and peer-to-peer communication. There is a need for improving the efficiency of concurrent WWAN and peer-to-peer communication in order to better utilize the available resources.